Unspoken
by starrydream88
Summary: One shot- story about- Ichigo X Rukia


All of our friends had fallen asleep, except for Takashi who was groaning in misery by the toilet. "Rukia..." she called out to me. I hurried into the bathroom and helped her up. Guiding her to the bedroom, you look at me. "She is fine," I assured you. I set Takashi down onto her bed and she immediately falls back to sleep. I stifled a giggle as I saw Inoue and Uryu cuddled next to each other. Keigo was asleep on the ground cuddling with a pillow like it was a teddy bear. I walked back out to the kitchen and saw that our numbers had dwindled to just you and I. "What happened to Sado and Grimmjow?"

You shrug, "Sado went to sleep in his room and Grimmjow is passed out on the couch."

I giggled at the sight of Grimmjow. You furrowed your brows. I turned my attention back to you, "Such light weights...I am smaller than them! And I drank as much or maybe more!"

You rolled your eyes at me, "I don't know how you do it midget."

I puffed up at the name and try to kick your shin. I somehow missed. You laughed at my failed attempt. You ruffle my hair. "How are you doing?" You asked me.

It might have been the alcohol coursing through my veins, I grinned and challenged you, "Pour me another drink."

You laughed heartily, "Okay short stuff, but we are out of vodka to mix with..."

"Tequila shots then," I said, "That is if you can handle it."

You growl at me. "Bring it on, midget." Ignoring you, I took out the shot glasses while you grabbed the tequila. It had just enough for two shots.

"On three?" You ask as you handed me my glass.

I nodded, "Hana, dul..."

You laughed, "What the heck? Are you speaking jibberish?"

I giggled, "It's Korean." You reached to ruffle my hair instead you brush the strands out of my face gently. You peer at me. Your deep brown eyes. I found myself drowning in them. You grinned, "Say it slower so I can learn it."

"Ha-na," I annunciated and waited for you to copy. You repeat it perfect. I continued, "Du-el. Da-seut"

You did pretty well until you tried to sound out the number 3. We both burst out laughing. "Wait how does it go again?" I tried to remember, but I felt the influence of the alcohol as the pronunciation of that particular number eluded me. You laughed at my attempt. "Let's just drink!" I cheered as we both downed our shot glasses.

The next thing I know, I was on the counter and you were standing before me. You leaned in placing your hands at both sides of me. Your orange hair was mussed up. A brief flash of the softness of your hair between my fingers surfaced. I could not tell if it was wishful thinking or it had happened. We were laughing about something. I could not recall what. I said something that causes you to give me a scowl mixed with amusement. You ruffled me hair that turned into a gentle caress. You quickly withdrew your hand. Your scowl turns into a mischievous smile as you try to tickle me. I gave you a triumphed smile, "Nice try, not ticklish." I then stuck my tongue out at him and challenged, "Not ticklish."

"Oh yeah, want to bet?" As you wiggled your fingers in front of me. I held in a giggle as I raised my hands to my head as I let you gently tickle me in the typically tickle spots. You frowned at my lack of response,"For real? How about around your hips? Most girls are typically ticklish there."

I frowned at your comment, "You can try...I didn't realize girls were ticklish there."

You guide your hands down to my hips. My heart skipped a beat at the closeness. "I can always pretended to giggle..."

You looked at me disapprovingly, "Now where would the fun be?"

I looked at you, "My turn." I let my hands lightly touch the same areas. I tried to ignore the feel of your muscles as I concentrated at the job at hand. Nothing...

You grinned at me triumphly,"Not ticklish. "

My eyes widen, I didn't not like that triumphed smile. I tried again this time I let my hands trail inside your shirt. I unbeknownst to me you bit your lip to hold it in as I lightly trailed my fingers along your side. I turned my focus back on your face I pouted and sadly admitted, "Nothing..."

"I am ticklish, but I am not going to admit where," You said as if challenging me to find them. I smiled at you broadly,"Are you challenging me Ichigo? Well then, challenged accepted!"

I spent the next few minutes assaulting you with all of the tickle techniques I learned over the years. But you easily distract me as you continued to try locate my ticklish spot. This time you slide your fingers under my shirt as I did with you. Trailing your fingers gently up I had to suppressed the thoughts surfacing. I could not think of it. I dared not. It was forbidden. And it would the death of us. I laughed at your playfully frown when your attempts failed.

We start talking in our drunken states our darkest deepest secrets. You opened up, "It's hard for me to open up to anyone. The death of my mother. It..." as you suppressed your emotions from raising.

I gave you a sympathetic look, "It must have been difficult. I am sorry."

I lean into you. And rested my forehead on your shoulders. I feel you lean in and take a deep breath in. I felt your fingers in my hair. Normally a touch like that would have caused me to stiffen and shy away. But my inhibiton was gone. I felt him gently caress my neck as it traveled down. For a second, I let myself relish the touch. 'This is okay, as long as Byakuya won't know.' I looked at you, but your eyes are on my lips. My heart skips a beat as I bit my lips. You gentle take my chin and leaned in. Our lips are millimeter away. I could feel your breath on my lips. I closed my eyes. We hear the front door slam open. You jumped back as Byakuya walks in angry. "Rukia! Do you know what time it is?"

I looked at the time. 0200. My eyes widen in surpise. I was supposed to be home by midnight. Gulping, I jumped from the counter and walked out the front door. Keeping my gaze down, and mumbled an apology to Byakuya. I dared not look back at you. I knew Byakuya was giving you a deadly glare. I hurried outside to the car waiting. Jumping in, I chided myself for even letting that thought to form. It was not possible. I welcomed the darkness as it enveloped me taking away my trepidating thoughts. Leaving me with the memory of your fingers softly trailing along my sides and the lingering feeling of your fingers gently playing my hair.


End file.
